Pure As Morning Light
by Ha'niqua
Summary: The DG Forum: Aerileigh's Soundtrack Challenge I Oneshot "I smile, and it's familiar, the corners of my eyes crease delicately like they used to. 'I loved him first.' I breathe as the scissors slip from my shaking hand, clattering to the floor."


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor do I own any place or item referenced or featuring in this story; all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Inspired by Regina Spektor - "Samson" for Aerileigh's Soundtrack Challenge I

**Pure As Morning Light**

White. All I can see is white. As pure as morning light, I bathe in it and it slides smooth and delicate across my skin. It's so bright, overpowering, I can barely see the girl that drowns amongst the ruffles and beads.

She stares at me, so lost and alone in the sea of white. She is bound by it, trapped in it, as innocent and naive as can be. Her brow tilts upward, her eyes widen delicately and the uncertainty is clear in her expression.

And then all I see is red, glaring at me, threatening me, screaming at me and I can't look away. I can't hide from it, I can't hide from the pain it spears through my body.

I don't know her anymore, I know nothing about this girl I see before me, even though she looks like I remember. I remember the delicate lilt of her mouth as she would smile in affection, and the flutter of her lashes over loving gold-flecked eyes. But she is gone, hidden away amongst the empty promises binding her.

Her hand raises uncertainly to grasp the hair bound around her face, the glossy red strands hanging down below her waist, as constricting as the white wrapped around her.

I see her tug it roughly, staring at me with hate burning fiercely in her eyes.

It's only then I see the shears glinting as she raises them and _snip_, all of the burning red tendrils flutter to rest on the full skirts of her gown.

Her lips part, and she sighs. A sigh of relief, of freedom. "I have to go," She murmurs, her eyes glinting at me, and she reaches for another strand, and _snip_, it flutters away.

She murmurs again "I have to go," and again _snip_ more hair flutters away, crackling with life as it is freed from it's constraints. Again and again, she sighs again, faster this time as her brow relaxes, and her corner of her mouth twitches upwards almost in a smile. My smile.

I lift my hand and rub it carelessly across my scalp, the remaining red crackling around my face.

I smile, and it's familiar, the corners of my eyes crease delicately like they used to. "I loved him first." I breathe as the scissors slip from my shaking hand, clattering to the floor.

I lift my skirts and rush past the mirror.

People blur past me, and I hear startled cries, but I ignore them. It's a mistake, maybe the biggest mistake of my life. _I loved him first, I loved him first!_

A hand grabs me roughly and I try to tug it from the grasp, but they persist and turn me towards them.

I blink up at my brother uncomprehending of the words that slip from his lips.

"Where are you going? What did you do to your hair?!_"_ My eyes widen at the remark.

"I have to go!" I tell Charlie urgently, again trying to tug my arm from his grip.

He stares at me while I struggle, his brow creasing in confusion. "Go where? Gin, what about Harry?" He shakes me roughly, as though I need reminding.

"Charlie, I loved him first. It's the truth." And I yank my arm from his grip and run.

I flee from the building, my heavy skirts flying behind me like a flag and in the fresh air I can almost breathe, but I don't stop yet. I stare up at the millions of stars that little the sky and think of him, my sweetest downfall, and then _crack_, I feel my body break into a million pieces.

My eyes flutter open and I see a man, more familiar than my reflection. He stares at me, his cool eyes giving away nothing of his thoughts, and his face blank of any kind of emotion.

I take him in, inhale him with my eyes, the broad shoulders and strong hands that were my protection and those lips which devoured mine so lovingly. His hair is how I remember, dirty blonde sweeping across the piercing blue of his gaze and I long to touch it and remember the silken locks.

We stare at each other and my tongue slides over my lips nervously as I continue to drink him in like a woman starved.

"I loved you first, Draco," I begin, but before I can tell him more he strides towards me and his lips crash down on mine, laying to waste anything else I might have said. His hands grab at me as mine grab at him and I feel my gown fall away as he releases me from my constraints and empty promises and suddenly I am completely me, as I can only be with my Draco.

He pulls away abruptly to peer down at me, and I see nothing but love in his eyes as they travel over my bare body.

"You cut your hair," He said, and smiles. "Beautiful." He rumbles silkily and slides a hand across my cheek, then through the tresses that hang around my face.

He dips his head once more, his lips resting once on each cheek, then trailing down my neck so delicately as though I were china.

I feel his breath hot against my skin... "I will always love you," He murmurs and gently wraps my hands in his "Come to bed."

Then he kissed me 'til the morning light.


End file.
